


Prove It

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Birthday Month Drabbles 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Ahsoka walked away from the Order, and Anakin was a bit surprised to see her in the mission hub, speaking with his ex-wife. He wasn't so surprised that they were shipped off together on an undercover assignment.The dynamic of their cover changingdefinitelythrew him for a loop.





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr anon prompt of: Space Piracy and Anisoka (10-15 years after they last saw each other)
> 
> This was really the only thing I could come up with bc I... really don't ship it, even aged up. I tried. Sorry anon.

Ahsoka had grown, since the last time Anakin saw her. Then again, it _had_ been about fifteen years, since then. Obi Wan was training the twins, while Anakin had gone to the meeting Padmé had called him for.

He hadn't expected Ahsoka standing there, tall and with a small group with her, all of them speaking with Padmé.

“Anakin, there you are!” Padmé said, smiling as she saw him. Their marriage had degraded over the years, and Anakin was glad he and Padmé had agreed that they were better as friends. They turned to co-parenting, rather than trying to make a failing marriage work, and Obi Wan was proud of the fact they were able to settle things without hurting the twins.

“It's been a while, Skyguy.” Ahsoka said, smiling, and Anakin found himself smiling.

“It sure has, Snips. So, what brings you here?” He asked, walking over to the group around the holo-table.

“Pirates.” Ahsoka replied, “Hondo has agreed to let us work on getting our things back without an all out war, but... Well, too many people will draw notice from the pirates.”

“We were discussing maybe an under cover assignment.” Padmé said.

“Which is why you called me.” Anakin deduced.

“You two did well, the last time.” Padmé said, amusement on her face.

“She was a kid, and I was barely an adult.” Anakin pointed out.

“And now you're both adults.” Bail pointed out, and Anakin sighed.

“I'm not getting out of this, am I?”

“I'll tell the twins they're staying with me tonight.” Padmé simply said, and Anakin sighed again.

They left after an hour of planning, and it took three days, before the crew that stole the rebellion's supplies let them join. And only because Ahsoka said they were a package deal.

“He's my husband!” Ahsoka had said, and Anakin felt his face flush.

“Prove it!” One called, and...

Well, at least the kiss was nice.

 


End file.
